


Lies Greed Misery

by YourChimera



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourChimera/pseuds/YourChimera
Summary: Valeria is a simple trader trying to make a living in the Mojave when she comes across Nipton's massacre, where she catches the eye of the man responsible for this massacre - Vulpes Inculta.  And he makes it his personal goal to make her submit to him, willingly or not.Note: Will eventually have non-con elements, so please don't read if that's not for you.
Relationships: Vulpes Inculta/Original Character(s), Vulpes Inculta/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The path to Nipton was familiar to most who bothered to make the journey to the small sin city. There was only one main road to take, and the worst threat for a traveler to face were giant ants who laid claim to the patch of desert just west of the town. Entering the town, it made them feel much safer and relaxed.

The New California Republic troopers looked to get lost in gambling and women during their day off, and then a repeat at night with the Powder Gangers. Weary trader Valeria had to deal with one of the two groups no matter when she entered the town to trade her belongings. A frown darkened her face for a moment. Interactions with both factions, however brief, were enough for her to grow a slight dislike towards them.

Normally, she saved Nipton for the last trading stop even though the town was close to home. She had just gotten back from a lawless Primm, and unfortunately, the trip had proven to be a waste.

Prisoners of the NCR’s Correctional facility had broken free, using the closest town as a haven from the law, but took the innocent citizens as hostages in the process. The NCR refused to sweep in and help the town when they needed protection from the NCR’s mess. The prisoners had been brought to the Mojave for the NCR’s gain - they never seemed to consider what residents in the area thought. She wrote it up as another disappointment they brought to the table.

She feared the worst when she first saw the darkened smoke in the distance. As she approached, she tried to reassure herself everything was fine. _Some stray Powder Gangers most likely didn’t get out of town early enough before the first NCR patrol made it into town. A fight between the two was bound to happen eventually,_ she thought grimly.

She pressed onward into the burning town despite the warning signs it wasn’t a skirmish between the NCR and Powder Gangers. No bombs or gunfire could be heard. Only an eerie silence settled over the town, which was occasionally disrupted by the crackling of the fires littering around the town.

It still wasn’t too late to head back and attempt to trade with some merchants in the closest NCR outpost. The thought of telling the NCR crossed her mind, but she quickly pushed it away. _They couldn’t even help Primm when they were right next door. What good would they be for a town a few miles away?_ Judging by the banners posted up at the entrance, she knew this was the work of the Legion. She heard many horror stories about how they treated those they conquered – especially when it came to the women.

On one of her rare visits into Nipton, she had crossed paths with a weary NCR trooper. They talked and chatted all night long, exchanging stories of their times wandering the Mojave, but she never forgot his stories about the Legion. For a happy man, he grew distant and quiet when he did speak of the Legion. He told her in hushed voices - so quiet she had to lean in to hear over the usual bar chatter - how they raped troopers caught just to torture the others too far away to help, but just close enough to see what was happening. How they sold the women they captured as sex slaves to breed future legionaries.

He had told her more horrors the Legion had to offer, but she couldn’t process it all. Their actions weighed heavily on her mind, and she never forgot the first stories he had told her.

A sigh escaped past her lips and she turned away from the burning town. “This isn’t worth the risk,” she mumbled to herself and began the long roundabout journey back home to Berta, her pet yao guai. She remained back home while Valeria sold supplies. When most people first saw Berta, they tried to harm her to ‘save’ Valeria.

She had taken a few steps away from the town when a man in a Powder Ganger uniform rushed past her, cheering. He didn’t bother her beyond shouting over his shoulder about how he “won the motherfucking lottery.”

She watched the man disappear into the distance for a few moments before turning back around and facing the town. Money had grown to be an issue for her. Too little work and not enough pay caused her to stretch her caps far too thin for her liking. Living alone in the Mojave was certainly no easy feat. If what the man said about a lottery was true, then she would put her distaste for the Legion aside and take her shot, as well.

“Alright, Val, just a quick look around and then leave. In and out,” she told herself as she slowly pushed herself onward. Her hand tightened on her walking stick. A while back, she had worked hard to sharpen the tip so, when needed, it could work as a nice weapon. She hadn’t yet tested it out, and she hoped she didn’t need to.

She was used to many unpleasant sights on her travels around the Mojave, but she was always taken aback by the horrid smells of burnt flesh. The road leading up to Nipton’s town hall had numerous Powder Gangers crucified alongside it. To her surprise, she found no sympathy for the men strung up on the crosses. Fire pits littered around the town and, from what she could see, they contained human remains. She could make out skulls and other charred bones in the pits - and, to her horror, she could still see flesh on some of the bones.

She kept her head low and did her best to not make eye contact with those who were crucified. She didn’t believe these people deserved saving, but it was still a gruesome sight to witness let alone without the smell of burning flesh nauseating her. They were the same people who tried to drunkenly feel her up whenever she stepped into town. _Does killing horrible people make you horrible yourself? Maybe the Legion had done a generous act with removing these people?_

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t notice a patrol of legionaries walking out of the town hall. She had no hope of safely running away without them seeing her, leaving her with no choice but to approach them. Leaving was an option, but given the destruction Nipton was in, she feared for how that might turn out for her. The possibility of her ending up crucified or in a fire pit flashed before her mind. Talking felt like the safest option - she doubted she could evade them if they chased after her. Perhaps she could negotiate her way out of danger?

She cursed at herself for getting distracted and walking right up to the Legion. What happened to ‘in and out’?

The leader of the group or, she assumed he was the leader due to him being the only one wearing a dog’s head, approached her. He looked eerily calm against the bloody destruction of Nipton. She tilted her head to one side and stared up at him, feeling like prey and he was a predator about to pounce. Would she, too, suffer a similar fate as those Powder Gangers on the crosses?

He didn’t look friendly with glowering legionaries fanning around him, but he had a ghost of a smile on his lips and he seemed pleased to see her. “Don’t worry, I won’t have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates,” he began, studying her as his smile dissolved into a scowl. “It's useful that you happened by.” She took a shaky breath as relief washed over her.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she waited for him to carry on. She assumed he expected some type of response from her – a scream of fright or a plea for her life. Instead, she gave him none - staring up at him with wide eyes in a cautious silence.

A small nod from him signaled he was satisfied, and he continued. “I want you to witness the fate of Nipton, to memorize every detail. And then, when you move on?” He gestured behind her, in the direction she had come from. “I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar’s Legion taught here, especially any NCR troops you run across.”

She slowly pulled her hood off her head, considering her words carefully. Something told her things wouldn't go well for her if she angered him. “Why attack Nipton?” Her home was a short distance away from Nipton, and if the Legion was looking to move in… She wanted to be gone as soon as possible. The thought of being neighbors with them made her uneasy.

He arched an eyebrow, eyeing her as if she had said something absurd, and scoffed. In response, she folded her arms across her chest and stared up at him, her eyes darkening with embarrassment and anger. “Nipton was a wicked place, debased and corrupt. It served all comers, so long as they paid,” he began. “Profligate troops, Powder Gangers, men of the Legion such as myself – the people here didn’t care. It was a town of whores,” his lips curled into a snarl when he said ‘whore.’ Valeria had to agree, his description of the town wasn't too far off from how things truly were, albeit a darker version.

Vulpes’ rough voice snapped her back into focus. “For a pittance, the town agreed to lead those it had sheltered into a trap. Only when I sprang it did they realize they were caught inside it, too.” She took note of how pleased he seemed with himself as he described his trap in detail to her.

“Did others escape? I saw the, uh... Lottery winner?” she said, but it came off as a question due to her uncertainty. Doubts began to swirl in her mind. _Maybe I misheard the man? He was talking so fast… What if it had been a warning about the lottery?_ Her eyes widened in alarm, but she otherwise kept her wary composure intact.

“Ah, yes, him. I doubt he will survive much longer in the Mojave on his own.” He sounded both equally disinterested and disgusted talking about the lottery winner; he folded his arms across his chest and curled his lips into a snarl. “He was the only one to freely make it out of town.”

“I’m sure you were able to capture everyone else. You seem like a strong and capable man,” she purred, giving him a warm smile. She wanted to keep him talking, keep him interested in their conversation. Her chances of making it back out of town depended on if she could stay in his good graces.

A twisted grin crossed his face, “Yes, and herded them to the center of town. I told them their sins, the foremost being disloyalty. I told them that when Legionaries are disloyal, some are punished, the others made to watch. And I announced the lottery.”

She had a newfound disgust towards the Powder Ganger she met on her way in town. _How could someone be happy to live when friends and family were just killed?_

She thought for a moment, all of her interactions in this town had been unpleasant. She didn’t doubt much of what he told her about the town because she experienced and witnessed some of it herself. She always ran into a rowdy Powder Ganger or NCR trooper who thought he was above the law. The town seemed to tolerate just about anyone that came in with a pocket filled with caps. “What lessons did you teach here?” Part of her wanted to make sure her assumption was correct – this wasn’t some random act of violence. There had to be a reason because she didn't know what she’d do if this truly was a random act of violence.

A mischievous grin lit up his face for a brief moment before he delved into his passionate speech. “Where to begin? That you are weak, and we are strong? This much was known already. But the depths of their moral sickness, their...dissolution? Nipton serves as the perfect object lesson.” He had taken a few steps closer to her and seemed to tower over her, but she didn’t care. This wasn’t the first a man tried to use his height as a means of intimidation over her.

“I’m not a part of Nipton, so please don’t group me with them,” she commented drily as she backed away from him. “I don’t disagree with what you’ve done here, in fact, I admire the purity of the Legion’s justice.” Another part of her couldn’t help but admire the man who stood before her. While she did find him attractive, there was something else about him that intrigued her – his morals, how he carried himself. This was her first time crossing paths with the Legion and she would be lying if she said they didn’t fascinate her - mainly by how alien they came off.

The men reminded her vaguely of the Romans in the books she read as a child. Her father had always wanted her to have plenty to read growing up and her favorite books had been about Greek and Roman mythology. It was strange to her, seeing a modern-day example of a Roman soldier before her. _Why would someone think to use Rome as an example for a society?_

He seemed to soften slightly when she complimented his work, “Anyone that is not a part of Caesar’s Legion is a Profligate, but you? You’re unusually bright for a Profligate. Very few outsiders can see the stark beauty we offer, and I’m glad you can appreciate it,” he purred with approval.

She couldn’t help the sudden burst of pride that swelled within her. _He_ complimented _her._ “I’m grateful to have had the honor of meeting you,” flattered Valeria, stroking his ego. “We both know that man you set free won’t be of use to you. Would you like me to spread the word of your work?” She questioned, tilting her head as she gestured to the decimation surrounding them.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and lowered his head so they saw eye to eye. He was close enough where she could see he had blue eyes, and he seemed amused by her. “Well, isn't this a surprise, a Profligate eager to be the Legion’s errand girl. Take your time, enjoy the sights. Now go, and teach what you’ve learned here. There will be more lessons in the days ahead.” As he backed away from her, he gently grabbed her hand and gave the back of it a soft kiss.

The action stunned her into shocked silence for a few moments. While she was used to lewd and obscene actions being directed at her, there was something about his relatively innocent action towards her that drew her in even more.

“I look forward to these coming lessons!” Valeria called after the strange man as soon as she began to recompose herself.  
Without missing a beat, he turned around, “And I look forward to seeing you again.”

She waited a few moments to watch as the legionaries marched away into the Mojave. The sun was now setting and too late to safely travel back home, and she decided to rest for the night in a now-abandoned home. Her conversation with the dog man lasted much too long and now the sky had darkened. The roads weren’t safe to travel at night and she didn’t want to press her luck anymore today. She was grateful the smell of burning flesh and moans of those crucified couldn’t penetrate the quaint house she took up as a temporary home for the night.

Luck continued to be by her side as she found a full meal set out on a table. The occupants here must have been about to enjoy a decent meal when the Legion arrived. She couldn’t recall the last time she had eaten, and she doubted the former inhabitants would be back any time to enjoy these meals. _Why let a perfectly good meal go to waste?_ She thought, sitting down at the table and fixing a plate of the grilled fruits and meat she couldn’t safely identify.

Once finished, she made her way to a worn-out bed, immediately collapsing onto it. The mysterious young man plagued her dreams. Walking alongside her, leading her down a maze of corridors and whispering sweet nothings for her ears alone.

  


The sun had been up for many hours and Valeria finally decided to step out of the little house she claimed as hers for the night. She knew what she expected to see upon exiting the house. The remaining signs of the Legion’s decimation on Nipton. What she didn’t expect to see, however, was a man a few years older than her standing in the middle of the road.

He seemed to be preoccupied with surveying the massacre that had taken place yesterday. Given the fresh look of disgust and horror on his face, he must have recently stumbled into town. She also took note of how the man looked like he had seen much better days and needed a long nap.

“What the fuck happened here?” he breathed out as he saw Valeria standing awkwardly at the entrance of a house, shifting her weight back and forth in contemplation. She couldn’t decide between entering back in the house or approaching the man.

“You just missed it... The Legion came by yesterday and killed all the residents, along with some Powder Gangers that frequented here.” She kept her gaze focused on the ashes of a fire pit still weakly glowing behind the stranger. Although she was fine with being the Legion’s errand girl, she felt uncomfortable being in this position and explaining to others what had happened.

“Dammit!” The man cursed and ran a hand through his dark hair. Valeria noticed a patch of his long, messy brown hair was shaved off and a bandage covered that part of his head. “How are you? Are you alright?” he asked as worry darkened her gaze. _He must think I’m a resident,_ Valeria’s eyes widened in surprise. “No, wait. How the fuck are you alive?” He spat as he pointed a finger accusingly at her, his eyes narrowing with suspicion and distrust.

“I’m not a Nipton resident,” Valeria quickly answered, putting her arms up to her chest in self-defense. “I came here to trade my items. Some Legionaries were still here and told me what happened so I could spread the word,” she told him honestly.

He seemed satisfied with her response, giving her a sympathetic nod. “I’ll need you to follow me back to the Mojave Outpost. I need to give Ranger Ghost a report of what happened here, but you’d give a more detailed report than I could,” he said.

Valeria narrowed her eyes. She didn’t like some stranger telling her what to do. “I don't even know you!” she shot back, taking a step away from him.

The man’s mouth dropped as the realization hit him, “Shit!” he cursed, “I'm, uh, Six. I had a name at one point, but...” he ran a hand through his hair, lost in thought for a moment. “It doesn’t matter, call me Six,” he finally declared, snapping himself back to reality. Six folded his arms over his chest and leaned back, getting a better look of the cautious woman before him. “So, you got a name?” he asked.

She gave Six a confident nod. Of course, she had a name. Who didn’t have that? “I’m Valeria.”Once names had been exchanged between the two, she visibly relaxed, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and dropping her shoulders.

“Sorry if I came across as pushy. It’s been a rough couple of weeks. If you want, I could escort you to the Mojave Outpost. It’d help if someone that was here and talked to the Legion could relay everything back to the NCR,” Six explained, gesturing for them to walk out of town. She did take note of how worn out he seemed. If it wasn’t his weary expression giving him away with dark bags under her eyes, then his unorganized and frazzled appearance tipped her off.

Narrowing her eyes as she looked him up and down, weighing her decision carefully. Going through a lot or not, she also had to make a living in the Mojave. “I have information that will go a long way, but I need food on the table. If you can pay me 500 caps, then I’ll go out of my way with you to the outpost.”

“I…” Six trailed off, clamping his jaw shut as he stared at the woman in disbelief before shaking his head. “No, I don't have that much. What about 250 caps?” He tried to comprise with her, but she didn't believe him. No one could have a pip-boy on their wrist and _not_ be rolling in caps.

“500 caps or I walk,” Valeria folded her arms her chest, looking at him expectedly. She didn’t want to go out to the Mojave Outpost - he needed her info and she needed caps. To her, it felt like a fair trade.

“Alright, alright,” Six huffed, rummaging in a backpack he carried. “I’ll get you safely to the outpost,” he declared, and a bright smile flashed across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite being in NCR territory, she hadn't run into many NCR troopers outside of Nipton. A part of her worried all of them were as rude and immoral as the ones who frequented the small sin city. "Six?" she asked, breaking the silence enveloping the pair.

Six kept his hard gaze on the area around them, "Everything alright, kid?" he asked. He glanced behind him, looking over Valeria before his focus went right back to the long road ahead.

She frowned, folding her arms over her chest in a childlike manner, "I'm not a child."

"I'd say," Six playfully rolled his eyes. "No offense, but you look like a 14-year-old kid on the run," he said, giving a small laugh when he noticed her pouting.

Valeria's cheeks tinted red with embarrassment and anger. "I'm not on the run, either," she grumbled, narrowing her eyes at him defiantly - as if challenging him to press on with his comments.

Sighing, Six slowed his pace to an amble beside her. "I'm not judging, you do you," he said with a shrug, turning to see her better. "So, how old are you, then? You don't look older than 16."

A scowl darkened her face. She wanted nothing more than to hurry to the Mojave Outpost and give her report of what she saw. _Berta must be going crazy home alone for so long,_ she thought as worry overwhelmed her. A part of her wished she had gone home first to check on her beloved pet. Her home was a small trip away from Nipton, after all. "Do you go around asking every woman their age?" She inquired, arching a brow as she looked up at him. The thought of revealing personal information to a stranger didn't sit too well with her.

"I'm traveling with you, would be good to know each other."

She picked up her pace, brushing past him. "Earn my trust, earn my background."

Six took his spot in front of her in a few large steps, "Fair enough, I suppose. I travel all over the Mojave, I'm used to having to deliver information for people. Not used to people tagging along, though." She wasn't sure why he told her that. _Maybe he just likes to talk about himself?_

"Do you enjoy your job?" She decided to indulge him. _It's not as if I have anything better to do, might as well enjoy some small talk._

"I used to," the man gave her a straightforward answer with a thoughtful nod. His brows scrunched up as if he was pondering over his words. "I'm thinking a change in career path might be good. Mercenary work sounds more my type of thing."

She eyed him for a moment, nodding to what he said. It felt believable to her, the man seemed confident in himself and eager to wander about. Mercenary work wasn't exactly something she'd embrace, but it wasn't too far from her line of work. She made by with trading odds and ends she found and collected through any means necessary.

The further they traveled away from the town, the quieter the pair became again. They weaved their way through the ruined cars and cracked pavement. Both were careful to not make a wrong step and alert the giant ants off to the side. Valeria kept her walking stick up to further keep the noise level down to the bare minimum.

Six crouched down some with no warning. "Careful," he hissed, a hand hovering over his gun holstered on his hip. "Giant ants are up ahead, best we try to sneak past them and not put our energy into a fight." Valeria followed suit and crouched down, as well. A fight with giant ants was one of the last things she wanted to deal with at the moment. The pair weaved their way through old pre-war vehicles at a careful pace, doing their best to not attract any unwanted attention.

Six's sharp focus on the giant ants nearby caused him to lose focus of the world around him. Stepping on loose rocks, he fell to his knees with a loud grunt. The sudden noise was enough to capture the attention of the giant ants, which in turn alerted the others further away. Without thinking, Valeria rushed past him, slamming the sharp end of her walking stick down on the closest giant ant.

He followed her lead, jumping up and grabbing his 9mm holstered on his hip, aiming for the largest of the giant ants. "You handle the smaller ones," he ordered Valeria, "I got the big one."

She was fine with his order because she could maneuver around the giant ants and strike for the head. She needed to be quick on her feet or she risked being overrun by them and, if she ended up surrounded, it could easily go bad for her. She didn't carry guns with her – it wasn't even too long ago when she had an unsharpened walking stick. Which, wasn't exactly the most useful weapon out there, especially when using it to kill.

Six's gunfire felt strange ringing in her ears. She had gone so long without hearing it because she lived alone and preferred melee weapons. Bullets were a luxury she could not afford. She found a better use of her caps in food and other essentials she couldn't live without. So, she stuck with her walking stick even if it wasn't as effective as the 9mm Six wielded.

A giant ant lunged at her and she slammed her walking stick down on it, leaping back as its companion seemed to become enraged by her actions. It clicked furiously at her, bracing itself to charge, but before she could act, Six shot the ant and killed it in one shot. "That takes care of that," he said with a sigh as he holstered his gun back on his hip. "Thought you were some flower, didn't expect you to jump into the fight like that," he gave an approving nod to her.

"I live alone, I have to be able to defend myself from some things," Valeria stated in a 'well, duh' manner. Living in the Mojave wasn't easy. If she couldn't protect herself, then she was better off dead.

Six halted in his tracks, turning around to look at her. "You live alone? No fucking way! Bullshit," he said, giving her a small laugh. A groan of frustration came from her as she leaned her head back, looking up at the clear sky. _This response is getting old,_ she thought as irritation prickled beneath her skin.

"What happened to me looking like a run away?" She shot back more aggressive than she had meant to.

"No, that wasn't - I was joking earlier!" He stumbled over his words as he tried to defend himself, but it only angered her further.

This wasn't the first time someone laughed when she told them her living situation. She knew her appearance painted her as someone weak, but she found strength in other areas, such as communicating and working out deals. If a fight broke out, she usually had her yao guai nearby and nobody dared harm an angry mutated bear. "Well, I don't live alone. I live with Berta, she does most of the protecting and I do the cooking. Most people ignore us when they see her standing guard," she explained, frowning at the man in front of her.

"How do you go from 'I live alone' to 'I live with Berta'?" He asked, scrunching his face up in confusion. When Valeria looked up over at him, she could see the genuine uncertainty written on his face. Looking back on her words, she didn't blame him for thinking Berta was anything but human. 

"Berta is a pet, she's not a human," she answered, giving him a soft smile. She didn't feel the need to explain further what makes Berta so terrifying to most humans. Some things didn't need to be told in absolute explanations.

"Must be some guard dog," was all Six grunted in response, and the pair fell back into an easy silence. The Mojave Outpost wasn't too far away now, she could see the tall statues of the ranger and trooper as their shadows loomed down the hill.

Once the pair made it to the outpost he marched on to the buildings surrounded by a gate. "I'm going to talk to Ranger Ghost first since she asked me to check in on Nipton. Follow me," Six ordered her, and she scowled - not liking his blunt orders. She kept her head down low and folded her arms over her chest, following Six up the ramp to the roof Ranger Ghost stood on. Being in NCR territory made her feel acutely aware of her surroundings and how out-of-place she appeared. Everyone else walking around were either traders or with the NCR.

The ranger was already waiting for the two once they reached the rooftop. "Well, what did you find?" she asked, ignoring Valeria standing beside Six. 

He frowned and turned to Valeria. "This is where you come in," he said, giving he her a friendly nudge to speak up.

"I, uh," Valeria paused as she stared up at Ranger Ghost with wide eyes. Would she see through her story? See she sided with the Legion? See she didn't give a damn about the NCR? Taking a shaky breath, she recounted her experience with the Legion in Nipton. She made sure to lie about what she thought about their actions. Feigning a scared woman - which wasn't a complete lie. She had been scared at first - almost decided to circle back home the long way.

"Legion this far West? You're fucking kidding me. That's not outside the border, they're moving in - and fast." Despite her terrified voice, her composure never faltered. Quietly to herself, she added, "Nipton wasn't the most friendly town, but..." She turned her attention back to the pair in front of her and sighed. "All right - thanks for checking on that, wish it set my mind at ease, now I'm more on edge than ever."

Valeria frowned slightly; it felt too easy. Lying and spreading news of what the Legion did in Nipton. Ranger Ghost just accepted what she said with little to no question? She wasn't what sure else she could say to the worried woman in front of her. Her part was done and over, what more could she offer? "I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking down at the ground as she folded her arms over her chest.

Ranger Ghost shook her head, "Unless you burned the town, don't take blame that's not due. Things are going to get uglier before the year's out." Turning her attention back to Six, she asked him, "When you leave, can you do me one last favor?"

Six nodded, "Sure thing. What needs to be done?" Despite being so demanding, she liked how helpful he was. It was refreshing to see someone eager to help out with no strings attached. She knew without a doubt that if Ghost had asked her, her first thought would have been a monetary reward of some kind. _Why do things for free?_

"Wish others here had your kind of attitude," Ranger Ghost grunted. She pointed out a man who stood below the statues at the entrance of Mojave Outpost. "I need you to go and tell Sgt. Kilborn what happened in Nipton for me. I can't leave my post and he needs to know about this sooner than later."

"You can count on me, Ghost," Six said with a confident nod and a half-hearted wave goodbye to the ranger, already walking down the ramp to talk to Sgt. Kilborn.

"I'm still needed, correct?" Valeria asked Six, rushing to catch up with the much taller male.

He nodded, slowing his pace for her to keep up with him easier. "Yeah, not done yet." He signaled for Sgt. Kilborn and said sergeant met them halfway. "Kilborn?" Six asked but didn't wait for the presumed sergeant to clarify before he continued on. "Ranger Ghost sent me to Nipton to check things out. My friend here has some things you'll want to hear," he gestured for her to recount the same story she had told Ghost.

As her story came to a close, the man before her and Six gasped, "What? There's no way... we're miles from the Colorado. They..." he trailed off in fear before speaking quietly to himself, "They aren't even waiting for the Dam to fall. They're already inside the borders... We'll never stop them, not at this rate. We're doomed."

Valeria and Six shared a concerned look, and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. _Is this man really a high-ranking member of the NCR?_ This type of behavior was what she expected from a lower-ranking NCR trooper, not a sergeant.

Turning his attention back to the pair in front of him, "Thanks for bringing the word – even if the news is bad, I'll let the men know."

Fear coursed through her that somehow someone would find out. Someone would catch on she didn't give a damn about Nipton or the NCR. Clenching her fists, she locked her gaze on the ground as Six and Sgt. Kilborn had a few parting words. Muscular arms wrapped around her, pulling her away from the sergeant, and she stepped out away from his embrace. "I suppose this is where we part?" She asked, looking up at him.

Six gave a hearty laugh, "No, I don't shake that easy. I'll escort you back to your home and then I'll continue on my way," he declared, and she couldn't help the groan escaping past her lips.

"You only paid to escort me here." Although having company escorting her back home wasn't a bad idea, it threw her off at how willing he was to help her unprompted. Was he looking to rob her home after getting what he needed out of her? Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she turned on her heels and walked away from him - in the direction of the traders.

"Hey, hold on!" He exclaimed, jumping in front of her and blocking her path. "I can protect you on your way back home. If it wasn't for me, would you have made the journey here?"

She wanted to tell him how she wouldn't have been here in the first place if it weren't for him, but she held her tongue. Some words were best left unsaid. "I suppose not..." she admitted with a huff.

Underneath her dusty brown cloak, she wore a small backpack that had some essentials. Mainly a bottle or two of water and some snacks. She almost always filled it with random junk she would never use when she ventured out to the nearby towns to trade. Slipping the backpack off, she began to rummage through it as she approached a few traders resting in a gated area opposite of the main building.

Six trailed behind her, "When do you want those caps?"

_Oh. That's right._ Her hand stilled within her backpack, dropping the loose caps she found. Relief washed over her, 500 caps was more than enough to get her a good amount of items. "Thank you, I'd like them now," she said as she slipped her backpack onto her back, holding out one hand to accept the payment.

"If we travel together, I could cover all of your expenses," Six said, digging out a bag of caps and handing it to her.

Having someone pay for all of her items _was_ very tempting, and she almost agreed. But, she was still wary. Her practical side raised question after question. Why her? Is this a trap? What will Berta do? She can't make long trips too easily. "No, thanks," she hissed, brushing by him to talk to the traders. 

He waited outside of the gate and stood guard, although she wasn't too sure why given they were safe here. She didn't feel like making small talk with the traders and she also had too little to trade with them than she was comfortable with. Resulting in a far emptier bag than she had hoped for. The Mojave wasn't exactly yao guai friendly, but she expected she would have to take Berta out for a hunt by the end of the month. The thought did little to comfort her.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be?" she asked, walking out of the gated area with Six trailing behind her.

He went to rub a hand through his hair but stopped when his fingertips grazed the bandage on his head, pulling his hand back down to his side. "I figured I'd escort you back to your home. Can't have you getting injured when it can be avoided," he said as if he was doing her a big favor.

Valeria tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes at him. "I've done well on my own long before I met you," she commented drily. She had mixed feelings towards Six; she could tell he meant well, but he was too impatient and demanding. They hadn't known each other for long, but in their brief time together, she could tell he was, without a doubt, a "my way or no way" type of person. She didn't like that aspect of him, but she did see he cared for people and did his best to protect others. The man was a clumsy fool with a big heart.

Six looked embarrassed and shifted his weight side to side before he sighed. "So long as you tell no one, could I tell you something?" he asked as he led her out of the Mojave Outpost.

She reluctantly followed after him. "I don't have anyone to tell this to, so go ahead," she stated light-heartedly. She adjusted her backpack strap under her cloak as she followed Six further down the old, pre-war road and away from Mojave Outpost.

"I... Uh, I'm not too hot on directions these days. Which fucking sucks because it was my job to go everywhere. Now, someone says 'Go to Novac' and I have to say 'Where?' It's humiliating. Makes me feel like a fuckin' child," he grumbled. His mouth twisted into a frown as he buried his face into his hands, massaging his temples with his thumbs. She blinked a few times, processing his sudden change in demeanor.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Six... While I can't understand your exact situation, I do know how frustrating it is for others to view you as a child. It's very frustrating." She sympathized and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Traveling with you was my attempt at getting around without looking like a wandering idiot," he explained.

"Alright," she stated as she pulled her hand away from him, "I'll take you to Novac, but you'll have to stay the night at my place. I won't ask you for any traveling fees this time." She wasn't exactly keen on taking Six to her home due to Berta being there. She didn't want him to attack her for any reason before she could explain her pet's gentle nature, but the idea of her explaining what Berta is made her uneasy.

Six still looked upset about his revelation to her and gave a simple nod before he spoke back up, "So, uh, where do you live?"

She frowned slightly. The thought of having to cut through Nipton was less than pleasing, but there was little choice in the matter. "It's east of Nipton," she finally told him.

"Shit..." he murmured, equally upset as her to have to cut through Nipton. "Alright, on the bright side the path to our destination is clear." He joked, trying to make light of the grim situation.

As the pair traveled back to her home, through familiar paths they had taken earlier in the day, they were enveloped in comfortable silence. It gave her plenty of time to think of how to tell her companion what Berta was - a yao guai.

"Hey, Six..." she finally spoke up just as they were coming to Nipton's west entrance.

"I'm sorry, but this is the safest and fastest way if we want to go east of Nipton." He gave her a sympathetic look as he led her into the decimated town. _He thinks I want to talk about traveling through Nipton..._

Valeria followed after him, "No, no that's not what I meant. There's something I need to tell you," she stated. Her gaze went to the ground as she walked into town and the crucifixions appeared before her. They made her feel ghost pains throughout her body, _such a cruel way to go..._

"Everything okay, then?" he asked as he led them out of the town in quick strides. Even he seemed disturbed by the ruins the Legion had left behind, which was comforting in a way. If he hadn't been worried by re-experiencing the carnage of Nipton, then she doubted she could let him go back to her home. The thought of sleeping in the same house as an apparent psychopath made a shiver run down her spine.

"Maybe...? How do you feel about yao guais?" she asked him. The normal response she was given was 'yao guais were monsters and should be put down.' Those were the types of people she made sure never came to her home; she'd never purposefully put Berta at risk.

Six didn't seem to catch on to the true meaning behind her question, which made her even more nervous. It only prolonged her getting a proper answer from him. "It depends," he began with a shrug. "Yao guais are animals, so I don't have an issue against the docile ones, but if one comes charging at me... Well, I'm not afraid to protect myself when needed. You?" he asked her as he gave a glance over his shoulder.

Valeria liked his response; it was logical and made a lot of sense. Despite her love for Berta, she wasn't against killing another yao guai if her life was at stake. Most of them weren't docile, after all. "Berta, my pet, she's a yao guai. Will that be an issue?"

This caused Six to stop dead in his tracks. "Your what is a what?" he asked before he let out a nervous chuckle and mumbled, "What the fuck..."

Valeria rolled her eyes and continued on, "Berta is a docile yao guai. She won't harm you so long as you don't harm me or her," she stated matter-of-factly as she took the lead. Her home wasn't too far away now - it was best for her to take the lead of their journey from here on out.

Being in the town again did make her wonder about the mysterious man with the dog's head for a hat. She doubted she'd see him again, which only served to make her even more curious about him. A brief frown darkened her face for a moment when she realized he never gave a name to his face. _It would be nice to have a name to refer to him. It could also help find him in the future..._ She squeezed her eyes shut at that thought. Purposefully seeking out anyone from the Legion was a bad idea.

Six brought her back out of her thoughts. "If she's docile, I'm fine with her," he stated, placing a hand over his eyes in an attempt to block out the intense rays of the sun. "Where's your house?" he asked her.

Valeria pointed at the hills in the distance, "Over this hill, it's not much further now!" she exclaimed as she rushed off - eager to be back home with her beloved Berta.

She could hear Six behind her struggling to keep up with her sudden burst of energy, but she didn't slow down. The rest of the walk to the house was short and once he came up the hill, he'd see it instantly. A wave of relief flooded over her as she made it to the little shack she called home. But, more importantly, she was relieved to see the yao guai resting at the entrance of her home. "Berta!" she squealed with a big smile on her face and held her hands out for the elderly yao guai.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding," Six breathed out in shock as he stared wide-eyed at an unhappy Berta.

Valeria opened the door to her home, letting Berta go in first before following after her. She turned and beckoned for Six to come inside, but he hesitated. His eyes fixated on the yao guai stumbling over to rest in a far corner of the shack.

"She needs some food, I had to leave longer than expected. Luckily, the traders at Mojave Outpost had plenty of Brahmin steaks. She'll warm up to you once she's had some food, but it's okay to come inside now. Just keep to yourself and don't look at her for too long," she reassured her companion, noticing him lingering at the door. He only chose to enter once he noticed Berta cared more about the food in Val's backpack than him.

Six shuffled over to the table in the opposite corner Berta was in. "So, uh, what's the plan, Val?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We'll rest here for the night and then head out to Novac. It's too late to go there and back in one day. So, I'm afraid you're stuck with me and Berta for a night," she replied with a shrug, tossing some meat close by to her pet.

"That's... Cool." But, one look at Six showed he didn't like the idea too well. His lips were in a tight line and legs bounced up and down as he attention fixated on Berta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing, I didn't mean to abandon this work OTL Just gonna give the long story short version: IRL friend found my fanfic despite me asking them not to do so. It scared me from posting on this fanfic for a good while because of that. I don't want my IRL friends to know I write non-con fanfics I can't stress this enough, but please respect your friend when they say to not purposefully find their fanfics. I don't think I'll be sticking to any schedule now. Just gonna focus on this story whenever I feel ready to. I do have several chapters already written out, but I want to space out all of the chapters at a healthy rate.
> 
> Also, sorry there's no Vulpes in this chapter. It didn't feel natural to bring him in this chapter as it's more of a build-up for later chapters that will definitely result in Vulpes being around a lot more.


	3. Chapter 3

Six had wanted to leave much sooner, but Valeria insisted on making a proper meal for both of them. She felt compelled to prepare him something fresh once he admitted to living off of prewar junk food for a week. She couldn't sit back once he told her that and made them both a decent sized breakfast with some of the food she traded for at Mojave Outpost the other day.

The pair ate in comfortable silence before preparing to take off for Novac. She watched with a feigned disinterest as Six read some files on his pip-boy, and him in morbid curiosity as she tossed pieces of meat at Berta to eat. The sun was at its peak in the sky when they set out.

"I haven't taken Berta out for a proper walk in ages," Valeria commented, following Six out of her home.

He turned to look back at her, squinting under the harsh sunlight. Thick brows scrunched in confusion as he processed her comment. Lips pursed together, failing to form the question she could already sense behind his eyes.

"I'm taking Berta with us, she needs the exercise. Keeping her cooped up all the time isn't good on her," she commented with a shrug. She was the tour guide, so she found it only reasonable she made the rules on this trip. _If Six wants to get to Novac, then he plays by my rules._

"I'm sensing a level of dislike here," was the only complaint the dark-haired man gave her. Careful to still keep his distance away from the yao guai as they made their way up the hill.

The heavy painting behind Valeria alerted her to the struggling yao guai behind her and she signaled for her human companion to come to a stop. Six, several yards ahead of her, cocked his head to one side as if to signal 'what'. "Berta is old, and this heat isn't helping. We need to go slower than yesterday," she told him, trailing fingers through her yao guai's patchy fur. The dark fur already feeling hot under the rays of the harsh sun.

"She doing okay?" Six asked, cautiously stepping closer to the pair. The fear in his eyes morphing into that of worry. Having expected him to protest in some form, the genuine concern in his question surprised her. Although, she took note of how his eyes never wavered from Berta as he spoke to her.

"She'll be fine, but we'll need to go slower. I don't want her overworking herself."

"How much time we adding to this trip?" He asked, eyeing Berta before turning his attention onto her.

"Hard to say," she said, continuing onwards with their journey. "You should be there in plenty of time, just... Won't be as soon as planned?" She said, but it came off as a question. Truth be told, she wasn't too sure. Taking Berta out for walks like this wasn't something she did often. When they passed by Ranger Station Charlie, she'd ask Six if they could stop for a moment.

He nodded along to her words, satisfied enough with her answer. "So, Novac is down this road?" He asked as the pair pushed onwards with their journey. He had been up much earlier than she had and, from what she could tell, spent most of his morning staring at his pip-boy's map. The sly glances she took over at his screen showed an almost empty map with a handful of locations marked on it. _Odd,_ she had thought at the time. She could name a dozen little locations that should have been on his map.

Valeria nodded, "It's a safe journey due to the NCR outpost along this road." She frequented Nipton because of how close the town was to her home, and also because they offered more variety in shops compared to Novac. Novac was a much simpler town in many ways, and thus only had one major shop she could trade items at.

"NCR is good. They'll beat the Legion," Six gave an approving nod, but he didn't wait for a response from her. Like with the previous times she had traveled with him, he took the lead. This time, however, he was only a few steps ahead of her. If she wanted to, she could have walked past him and retake the lead.

"If you want, I could lead?" she asked, noticing him not so subtly glance back at her again. The constant glances made her feel uneasy. Does he not trust me to correct him if we go the wrong way? If they did trail off the path, she would let him know. It wasn't as if she wanted Berta out in this heat longer than necessary.

"No, it's fine!" Six exclaimed, speeding up with long strides as if to show an air of confidence. "Let me know if I pass it somehow," he stated over his shoulder. 

"Trust me, you can't miss Novac. You just have to look for the giant dinosaur on the horizon," she said with a small laugh. Unlike Six who seemed to be impatient with reaching Novac, she kept her pace at a more leisurely speed ambling alongside Berta. She didn't want any NCR trooper or ranger to snipe Berta from a distance.

Six stumbled on the broken pavement, and she could hear him quietly ask himself, "Dinosaur...?"

While she couldn't help the small laugh at his reaction, she wasn't too far off from his reaction, either. Seeing a giant dinosaur can confuse any poor wanderer. _It must have truly been a simpler time back then if they could make silly objects like this,_ she thought. The old prewar relic amused her, and she couldn't comprehend why such a thing was ever created in the first place. "They tend to have two snipers in there, at least from what I've noticed. It's a nice cozy setup they have going for them. Much nicer than Nipton ever was," she added the last sentence under her breath.

If he heard her comment, he had chosen to ignore it. "Sounds good to me. I'm going to go in and talk to the NCR there. You can wait outside. Bringing a yao guai unannounced in their main building _may_ be a bad idea," he commented, and she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

The trek the rest of the way to Ranger Station Charlie was in an uncomfortable silence due to the blazing heat of the sun. Neither felt like they could talk _and_ walk under the intense heat. Valeria hadn't bothered wearing her worn, dusty brown cloak on such a hot day. Just up ahead of her, Six would bring up the back of his wrist in an attempt to wipe away the sweat on his face. He looked miserable under all the thick layers he wore for combat protection. And she felt sympathetic for him - even she felt miserable with her minimal clothing.

On a hot day like today, she would take Berta to a nearby body of water and go for a swim. She knew of some secluded areas safe enough to bring a yao guai to and not risk being shot at. It also wasn't a bad day to stay indoors with a fan. She never did turn away the chance to stay inside and read a good book. Although, as time went on, it became more and more difficult to come across new books unclaimed to the wasteland.

"This it?" Six grunted, his voice scratchy from lack of water. He gestured to the rundown building in the distance. From a distance, there was nothing remarkable about the building - and she was convinced there _was_ nothing remarkable about the building itself. It was the shade that it offered which made it remarkable to her.

Valeria nodded, "Yes, this is it." She rarely did stop by here, but it did make for a good resting point when weary travelers made the journey from Nipton to Novac. Six didn't need to tell her to go rest with Berta by the campers. Bringing a yao guai unannounced in an NCR building was a horrible idea.

"I'll see if they have some water," Six told her, walking in the direction of the main building. Berta panted heavily beside Valeria, and her face darkened as she cast a worried glance down at her furry friend.

Within a few moments, she had Berta resting in the shade of a camper. The heat of the sun made it much too hot outside, and the metal campers felt more like an oven than a sanctuary from the heat around them. "It's alright, girl, Six is coming with water. Just hang tight," she murmured, stroking her pet's fur, and, to her surprise, Berta let out a small whine. Her lips twisted down in a frown as fear pierced her, she hadn't heard Berta whine like that before.

At 10 minutes, she stood up and paced in front of Berta. The overheated yao guai had stopped panting, but it only increased her worries. She would go in and fetch the water herself, but her luck a patrol would return and see a yao guai and shoot her out of fear.

At 15 minutes, Six made his way out of the building with a bucket of water. She tilted her head to one side, but didn't press on with his choice of container for water. At best, she had expected him to come out with a few water bottles of dirty water. But, there he was, shuffling towards her with a bucket of all things. He held it out for her to see better when he noticed her curious gaze fixated on what he was holding. "Told the man inside that we had an overheated pet."

"This should be plenty," she said, guiding him over to Berta where he placed the bucket of water in front of her. The elderly yao guai lazily sat up and began to lap up the water. "I take it he had none to share with us, though?" she asked with a hint of disappointment.

Six shook his head, "He had me get this water from the sink," he huffed, brows bunched up in annoyance

"Well," Valeria began as she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "when Berta finishes her drink, we can head off. No use wasting any more daylight. Her and I will still need to make the journey back and I'd like to be back home when it gets dark." _And I didn't bring the caps to buy myself water,_ she thought to herself.

Given the late start the trio had on their journey, the sun was already well above them by the time they made it to Ranger Station Charlie. Deep down, Valeria knew she and Berta would be traveling back in the dark, but she didn't want Six to know. She wasn't sure if he was aware she would have to make the journey back alone at night, and she didn't want to find out. Something told her he'd try to convince her to stay with him for the night if she told him.

Berta had collapsed onto the shaded ground for a few moments, finally had her fill with water. Desperate to push onward with their journey, Six leaped up to his feet from his spot on the shaded ground beside Valeria. The pair had been sitting on the ground and leaning back against the shaded part of a camper. "Alright, let's go!" he exclaimed, eager to be back on the road again.

"Hey, Six?" Valeria warily asked as the pair began to make their way out of the NCR outpost. Berta grumbled as she trailed a few steps behind Valeria.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" he asked without looking behind him. His attention seemed fixated on the road ahead.

"What's in Novac?" she asked, hesitant to bring up the topic in case it upset her companion. She could see that, despite his confidence, he had a lot of insecurities bubbling beneath the surface. She couldn't help but wonder if Novac held one of them.

He paused for a moment before he shook his head, "Just business," was all he would say on the matter. The gruffness of his voice was enough to make her not press on despite the curiosity bubbling within her.

Despite not knowing the way, he now knew enough to confidently take the lead with long strides. Valeria and Berta trailed behind him, much like an owner taking a careless puppy out for a walk. Easily straying to check out whatever caught his interest, and needed to be reeled back in on more than one occasion.

"I'm beginning to think you're determined to make me walk home in the dark," she hissed in annoyance after having to call him back for the fourth time.

Six didn't appear too phased with wasting her time, which only further infuriated her. Crossing her arms over her chest as a small huff escaped past her lips, drawing his attention over to her. "You can just room with me for the night and call it even for letting me stay with you last night." He said with a shrug while attempting to punch information in his pip-boy, trailing a few steps behind her and Berta.

With eyes glued to the screen on his wrist, he missed the harsh glare Valeria shot in his direction. Her expressions softened, hearing him mumble nearby places. _He's mapping out the Mojave._ The realization erased her anger towards him, and a newfound sympathy filled its place. She knew all too well how frustrating it felt to blindly find your way around the Mojave. "I appreciate the offer, but Novac is right there," she gestured up ahead of them. The dinosaur statue could be seen on the horizon.

His eyes bulged, processing the giant dinosaur statue remaining intact despite the chaos raging on for centuries around it. "Huh," was all he said after a few moments.

"The people here are pretty friendly. Whatever that brought you here..." she trailed off for a second and shook her head, reminding herself he didn't want to talk about why he wanted to come to Novac. "Good luck, Six. If you need a guide in the future, just stop by Wolfhorn Ranch."

"Wait, Val?" He asked as he turned his attention to the woman beside him.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why don't you stay for the night? It'll be dark soon and you'll be safer up at Novac for the night," he tried to reason with her. His eyes darkened with worry, glancing back and forth between her and Berta.

She shifted her weight back and forth, having already mentally braced for this question. "I haven't exactly brought Berta up to Novac before... I don't trust those snipers to shoot her first and ask questions later." Having a pet yao guai wasn't something she made public information, either. On more than one occasion having Berta a secret protected her from would-be raiders.

"Well... Damn. If I knew, I wouldn't have..." Six trailed off with a sigh. "You'll be safe?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. feeling some level of responsibility for making her walk back home in the dark.

"I'm with Berta, I think I'm pretty safe," she replied, giving her pet a scratch on the head. "Take care, Six. Feel free to visit me any time," she offered only because she doubted they'd ever meet again. Wherever he had to travel to would most likely lead him far away from her home. "Next time, I might even have some banana yuccas for you so you can stop eating prewar junk."

To her relief, Six seemed to take the hint, "Sounds like a plan. I'll make sure to stop by Wolfhorn Ranch. After I take care of some business, though, so don't hold onto any spare banana yuccas."

"It was nice traveling with you, Six" Valeria dipped her head as she turned to walk away. Berta, who had curled up a few steps away from the pair, stood up and stretched, walking closer to her owner.

"Take care of yourself, Val," he told her, also turning his back to her to continue with his journey.

  


The golden light of the setting sun cast long shadows in front of her. She had long since parted ways with Six and was now a short walk away from Ranger Station Charlie. "What do you say you and I go on a hunt, girl?" She asked, leading Berta away from the old prewar road and into the desert.

She knew there wasn't enough meat back home to safely feed Berta before having to go back out to trade again. Letting her go out for a hunt would help make food last. But, once the sun dipped behind the mountains, it would grow dark fast. Pushing forward with light steps, she decided this was a risk she was willing to take. She had trust in her friend to protect her if a situation ever arose.

Berta, like most yao guais, was slow in a hunt. Her size was her main advantage when it came to the geckos of the Mojave. Granted, the Mojave wasn't a place for such an animal – especially one as old as her. She didn't know Berta's exact age, but she knew she was at the tail end of her life.

A few summers ago, Valeria had come across Berta when she was traveling Zion. Yao guais were a much more common sight there, and the large beasts amazed her. Despite being in Zion to trade for supplies and become acquainted with the tribes in the area, she found most of her time was spent watching the yao guai.

On her last week in Zion, she noticed one in particular yao guai who seemed to be much weaker than the others. If another yao guai came across the weaker one, they seemed to treat her differently. Some had even lashed at her. So, she made an impulsive decision and approached the weak yao guai. She came with as much brahmin meat as she could carry and, with shaky hands, she gave Berta the meat as a peace offering.

To her surprise, Berta had treated her warmly and eagerly ate up all the meat she had brought along. After that? She had a new faithful companion. The once weak yao guai grew stronger with the aid of Valeria feeding her over a few days.

When it came time for her to head back home, the yao guai insisted on following her back to the Mojave. At first, the idea of having such a ferocious animal as her loyal companion excited her. Now? The reality of having such a pet in the Mojave sunk in. Traveling with Berta has pros and cons. The biggest pro and con she noticed was how she now rarely dealt with raiders, but she has to go on hunts far more often to please the hungry yao guai.

Which, brings them back to now.

There were some Brahmin who hung around the area. If they were able to catch even one of them, then it would help hold Berta over long enough till her next trek back out trading for supplies. A shiver ran down her spine; she couldn't wait to get out of the chilly Mojave and head back home so she could rest.

Berta let out a growl as she rushed past Valeria, "Hey, wait up, girl!" She cried out in surprise, racing after her beloved pet. The yao guai, in the heat of the hunt, paid her owner little mind. In a few heartbeats, she lost sight of Berta in the pitch-black night. "This was a mistake..." she grumbled to herself, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't dare call out for her beloved pet, knowing all too well who she called out for may not be the one to return to her.

Deciding to wait for Berta to return to her instead of attempting to stumble her way around the Mojave, she sat down on a large boulder. It gave her a decent view of the surrounding area, albeit a limited view due to the night sky. 

The sounds of soft footsteps approaching her caused her to leap to her feet. "Well, well," a familiar low voice hummed behind her, "if it isn't the Legion's errand girl." Dog man! Whipping around, she could see the faint outline of his body, hidden in the dark of the new moon sky. But, that voice... She couldn't forget his voice. "Don't you have a message to deliver for me?" he asked, ambling in her direction. She shivered under his gaze, feeling his inquisitive eyes rake down her body.

Valeria relaxed; she didn't see him as a threat to her. "Your message was delivered earlier today," she said, giving him a small smile.

The man still kept a healthy distance from her, but he was close enough to where she could reach out and touch him. Her fingers twitched at the thought. His brows furrowed in confusion and lips twisted into a frown, "Then why are you out here? Do you have a death wish?" he asked her as if she was a child who had gone against a parent's rule.

Alarmed, she backed up a few steps to put more space between them. "No, I don't, but sleeping with a hungry yao guai sounds worse than waiting out here," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

Her words caught his attention and, for a brief moment, he faltered, processing what she had told him. "What was that?" She found humor in how his eyes went wide in shock, but she did her best to hide her amusement.

Valeria gestured out to the Mojave beyond them, "My pet yao guai is out hunting," she explained with a titter, unable to mask her amusement as she spoke. Underneath her amusement, though, she was weary. _What is he doing out here?_ Something felt off, randomly bumping into him at night in the middle of NCR territory didn't feel like a lucky encounter. _Legion business, doesn't involve me,_ she decided against pressing him for information.

She didn't know what she expected when she explained Berta to him, but she wasn't exactly surprised by his reaction. "Will there be an issue with it to the rest of my Legionaries?" he inquired with an almost distrustful tone, lifting his gaze away from her and surveying the land behind her.

"No, so long as they leave her alone, your men should be fine," she replied with a shrug. Ever since she had brought Berta back to the Mojave, she was gentle towards most humans. Once she detected aggression; however, her demeanor changed considerably. She may be elderly, but she had one last good fight in her. 

Her response satisfied the man before her, but he still held some distrust over the yao guai being in an area occupied by the Legion. "So long as it doesn't harm my men..." he trailed off, but she knew what he implied. Valeria felt any words she could give to ease his worries would only make things worse, so she didn't fight him on what he said. A pointless argument, she thought. Only meeting Berta would ease his worries. Words she could say meant little to him here.

The pair stood in silence for a few moments before Valeria broke it with a question. "May I ask you a question?" The lack of a name to place him to bothered her more than she'd like to admit. She didn't like to refer to him as 'Dog Man,' but she didn't know what else to call him.

He studied her carefully for a moment before nodding, "You may, but make it quick."

"What's your name? I've been calling you Dog Man to myself since we first met, but I don't feel like that's an appropriate name for you," she admitted. The pitch-black night was a blessing in some ways. Tonight? The night sky was a blessing because it hid her cheeks dusted red with embarrassment. Her gaze focused on the ground and she held one arm with her other hand behind her back.

He scoffed, "Names are very important pieces of information. Tell me, why should I tell you my name?" He asked. Had it been lighter outside, she would have seen the insult written on his face in the form of a scowl.

"Would you like me to keep referring to you as Dog Man?" she answered his question with another question. If there was one thing she picked up on him in Nipton, it was how egotistical he was. _I'm surprised he didn't announce his name along with his 'lesson' at Nipton,_ she thought with morbid amusement.

He stepped closer to her, staring down at her. "I will answer this question of yours, but only because you have proven yourself as a useful ally of the Legion. I am Vulpes Inculta, and you will address me as such. I will not respond to any other nicknames you may have previously given me," he hissed the last sentence.

"Y-yes, sir," Valeria stuttered out in shock, flinching at his harsh tone. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks at how she instinctively called him 'sir' of all things. Her intent on revealing the nickname hadn't been on his bad side with her little revelation, but it seemed to have a negative effect on him.

He smirked at her reaction, and he seemed pleased with her sudden change of tone. Carefully, he traced two fingers along her jaw, guiding her to look into his eyes. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, anticipation overwhelming her. Anticipation of what? She wasn't quite sure. Having her full attention, he leaned down to her ear. "You really should take your yao guai and evacuate the area. Radiation will soon spill over from Camp Searchlight," he whispered. This... Wasn't what she had expected. Not at all.

"Wha –"

Vulpes pressed on and cut her off, "There's a radiation bomb about to go off in the NCR camp nearby. I sent two men in to take care of things. Two necessary lives had to be lost to save the many," he declared, his voice still a hushed whisper. Backing away from her, leaving her to make sense of the information he revealed to her.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts before crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a nod. "You don't have to justify yourself to me. Thank you for letting me know, I really appreciate it." An odd sense of honor swelled inside her. He chose to reveal sensitive Legion information to her. And, judging by his hushed tone, he didn't want to risk others to know.

He grabbed her arm as she walked past him, twisting her around so her back pressed against his chest. A yelp escaped past her lips as her back hit his chest. One hand held her by her throat - just tight enough so she was aware he could snap her neck if he wanted to. His other hand wrapped around her stomach, holding her in place. Her heart hammered in her chest, acutely aware of his strong, calloused hands rubbing against her stomach, edging lower than she was comfortable with.

Vulpes lowered his head to the crook of Valeria's neck, "Don't be so eager, you still have yet to say your name."

She could feel her cheeks heat up with extreme embarrassment over the position she was in. Trying to wriggle out of his grasp caused him to tighten his grip on her. "Please..." she begged, bringing up a hand in a weak attempt to loosen his grip on her throat, but he was much stronger than her. Despite her preferred weapons always being melee, she wasn't as strong as a trained legionary.

Vulpes let out a dry laugh but didn't oblige to her plea, "You were doing so good," he scolded her. "Tell me your name and you can go," he lifted his head slightly so he could study her face.

"Y-you could have just asked like a normal person," she hissed. "I'm Valeria." She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pressure on her throat and stomach to disappear.

Satisfied, Vulpes released his grip on her throat and pulled away from her. Immediately, she put some distance between them. "Valeria, huh?" he asked and she nodded. "You may go now. I don't want to see you here again."

Relief washed over her, but it was short-lived. Hearing the footsteps of Legionaries rush past her caused her to look around in alarm. Realizing they had been watching her added a whole new level of embarrassment to her. _They saw him grab me like that!_ She had half a mind to yell at Vulpes, but she found herself alone when she turned back to where he once stood. "Typical," she muttered, walking further into the Mojave to retrieve Berta and go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter and all future chapters will be much more Vulpes-centered. I didn't want to rush into the story too much and also wanted to set up some other bonds along the way.
> 
> Also, does anyone else constantly edit their works before hitting post? I typically edit my chapters 4 times (including as I'm working on posting the new chapter) before feeling confident with posting OTL


	4. Chapter 4

A heavy knock echoed throughout Valeria's shack, shaking the old, metal door. The papers she had been sorting through fluttered off the table, landing around her in a chaotic flurry. Looking up from where she sat at her table, her body froze with fear. _Raiders,_ the thought shot through her mind. _No, no..._ She told herself, rising from her chair, careful to not make any loud sounds. _Raiders don't knock._

"Val, you home?" Her hand reaching out for her papers faltered, and her body tensed.

She took quick, heavy steps to the door; the old floorboards groaned under the sudden weight, and papers crinkled as she walked over them. "Six?" She called out, hesitant to open the door. A part of her was unwilling to shake the possibility Six's presence was a trick of some kind. Desert heat, lack of food, and sleep could lead to hallucinations. Has she become so lonely she has started to imagine voices? Very few made the gruesome journey through Nipton to Novac, leaving her far too few people to talk to.

"You expecting anyone else?" His voice muffled behind the door. She could imagine him now, standing outside her door, brows scrunched in confusion.

Of course, she wasn't. Who would ever stop by the small shack near Nipton? Especially after the massacre. The only reason travelers passed by nowadays were to make their way to Novac or, even further, to New Vegas. But, she never approached any of the travelers unless they were merchants looking to trade. "No," she called back. A creation of her mind or not, there was no harm in investigating. Opening the door, she found Six and not a figure of her imagination. He stood before her with a quizzical gaze melting into joy.

He looked cleaner than when she last saw him. Or, at least as clean as one can get when traveling around the Mojave. His hair soft and clean, not greasy or unwashed as many raiders were. She took note of the missing bandage he had once donned on his head. Instead, hair shorter than the rest of his hair grew where the bandage had once been. His armor had changed, as well. His once worn-out armored vault suit had been replaced with black riot gear, the reddish-brown Mojave sand dusting his outfit.

"Long time no see!" He exclaimed, pulling her in for a tight hug. He even smelled clean for someone who travels the Mojave. It was an odd mix of gunpowder and soap. _Has it really been so long?_ Giving her no time to process his warm embrace, he brushed past her into her home. With his back turned to her, he set a bag on the table, digging through its contents. "I brought some meat for Berta."

"And you're going to give it to her?" She asked, an amused challenge hinted in her voice. Remembering how Six had been afraid of Berta, a mischievous grin lit her face - wanting to see how this would play out.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, that's your job," he said, holding out the wrapped up brahmin meat for her to grab. He no longer eyed Berta, waiting for her to lunge at him, but fear was a hard battle to win without some scars - mental or physical scars. Being able to stand a few steps away from Berta with his shoulders slouched, not glancing at her every few seconds was enough progress for Valeria. Giving him a sympathetic smile, she took the raw meat from his gloved hands. Berta eyed Valeria as she laid the meat down on the floor in front of her, as gentle one would for an offering to the gods.

"Something tells me you're not here to feed Berta." Said yao guai had risen to her paws, inspecting the meat in front of her before biting into it.

"You're right about that," Six said, sliding a chair out from the table and sitting in it. "I have an offer for you."

"Oh?" She asked, sitting across from him. "Do you need any more help with your travels?" It had been roughly five months since she last saw Six and, in that time, she hadn't traveled as often as she used to. The Mojave can change in a heartbeat - what was once a safe route could be swarming with deathclaws or worse. She suppressed a shudder, remembering the screams of those who fell to cazador stings.

He shook his head, "I want you to move in with me at the Strip." He leaned forward, elbows placed firmly on the table and his hands loosely interlocked. His eyes never wavered from her own, searching her face for any sign of an answer.

"What?" Leaning back in her chair, a burst of nervous laughter escaped past her lips. _Who does he think he is?_ There was no way she could ever live on the Strip. Even if she no longer had Berta with her, any part of New Vegas was a move she'd never consider. Travelers from far and wide had claimed Nipton was 'Little New Vegas.' It took a great effort to hide the disgust on her face.

Seeing her ready to turn down his offer, Six pushed on. "I have a hotel all to myself. You helped me when you didn't need to, and I want to help you. You'll be taken care of in Lucky 38."

"And Berta?"

Leaning back, his old, wooden chair groaned under him. His attention turned to the now sleeping yao guai. "Berta?" His voice quiet; almost as if he didn't want to waken her. But, it was unlikely she would have woken up. Berta was a heavy sleeper, especially after a good meal.

"Will she be taken care of as well?" Annoyance caused her words to come out snippier than she meant. _How can he come this way with a gift for Berta and then forget her in his offer?_

"Hey, hey," he put his hands up, palms facing out to her. "You misunderstand me. I thought it was obvious I meant you and Berta with this offer." She glared at him. "But, it wasn't. That's on me. You can _both_ move to Lucky 38 where you'll both be safe and taken care of. You don't have to leave Lucky 38 if you don't want to."

"Why should I take you up on this offer?" The idea of not having to worry about if there will be food for her to eat tomorrow was tempting. But, she was far too prideful to ever give up her home over a few days of lack of food. So long as Berta had plenty to eat, Valeria would be content enough.

"You're here all alone. Doesn't that get lonely?"

Sadness washed over her, and she deflated in front of him; shoulders slouched and head lowered. As much as she hated Nipton for the people it attracted, she missed the busy chatter of people going about their lives around her. On her worst nights, she found herself aching for even the men she despised and hated most in Nipton. She hated to admit it but, as much as she hated traveling to Nipton, it helped keep her feeling sane in the lonely Mojave. "Who else stays with you?" She asked, unable to look up at him.

His face brightened at the glimmer of hope she had given him with one simple question. "A few other friends I met along the way." He shrugged as if to brush off the comment, but fell into a ramble about every one of his friends he met after they parted ways. She nodded along until he recounted his adventure before they parted ways. He became good friends with one of the snipers up at Novac and explained Berta to him. She softened, hearing him recount the kind gesture he didn't need to do.

"Alright, if you can help me move to the Strip, I'll come." She finally told him, having made her mind up the moment he convinced the snipers of Novac to not harm Berta.

"What type of man do you take me as?" He asked with a loud, hearty laugh. Standing up from the table, he surveyed the single room shack. "Do you need help packing?" There wasn't much she'd consider worth bringing with her on such a long trek. Traveling as light as possible was key in migrating around the Mojave. Her father had told her of pre-war traditions where people would come and move your whole life with you. _It must have been a burden to drag around,_ she thought. Sentimental belongings should be light and easy to carry in case raiders come knocking at your doors.

This shack she had stumbled upon a few years ago was her home now, but she knew it wouldn't always be. As the war between the NCR and Legion raged on, her days in this shack grew numbered. Something she had been bracing for shortly after her and Six had parted ways. Nipton had been a message, and it was right outside her door. 

"There's no need," she told him. Her whole life could be packed into one suitcase, but even what little she could pack felt too much for her. A few clothes, a picture of her parents, and her father's notes on the Mojave. Some of the information in the worn leather notebook was now too old to be worth anything to the average traveler, but it was all she had left of her father's writings. The best routes, tips that saved her life many times, local flora and fauna - which to avoid and which to eat. He had made a living as a mercenary; guiding people from place to place all across the Mojave. Her faded brown cloak and walking stick older than herself belonged to her mother.

The smooth wood felt familiar in her hands. When her mother passed, and her father could no longer bear living in the same house his wife and unborn child died in, he made plans to leave. Waking a young Valeria up, he handed her two things - her mother's cloak and the walking stick her mother had once fashioned for him on his travels. She no longer had a permanent home; joining him on his travels, mixing with best and the worst the Mojave had to offer.

She felt a tug in her heart towards Six; the way he carried himself, the way he walked, the determination burning behind his eyes... It all reminded her of her father. He stared down at her with warm eyes, waiting for her outside the shack. The harsh light of the sun blinded her of the world beyond him. 

She was ready to travel the Mojave beside Six - ready to meet the best and the worst the Mojave had to offer alongside him.

Valeria slept in for a change – one of the rare luxuries she enjoyed in the Lucky 38. Back at her home with Berta, she woke up at dawn daily because she never felt secure. The worries of raiders often kept her up at night. But here? She could sleep in until noon or later if she so desired to. What fool would break into Lucky 38, a well-protected hotel? She wouldn't make this a habit, though. She couldn't, even if she wanted to. Years of waking up early wired her internal clock to rise when the sun did.

Although, today was one of those days. The hands on the clock signaled she woke up shortly before noon. Blinking away sleep, she stumbled out of bed. It took her far longer than she'd like to admit to drag herself to the presidential suite of Lucky 38. Riding the elevator up, she cursed under her breath, praying to any god who would listen to her to give her friends a distraction. The thought of them asking unnecessary questions such as why she slept in worsened her mood.

She had no unusual reason for sleeping in. After years of living in solitude, she found it difficult to adjust to life on the Strip, and the struggles made itself apparent in her difficulty sleeping at night. _Just give it time, Val, just give it time,_ she told herself. The transition to Strip life would have been much easier on her if Mr. House had allowed Berta to sleep with her. After much, much persuasion from Six, Mr. House had granted Berta strict access to the Presidential Suite only during certain hours. At any other given time, Berta was to be on the main floor.

She remembered how the cold terror enveloped her as she realized the 'man' Six mentioned on their journey to the Strip was an artificial intelligence of a man long dead. How the anger pierced her, realizing Six had been dishonest about having a place for both her and Berta. Her first few nights had been stubbornly spent in restless periods of sleep on the main floor, refusing to leave Berta's side. One by one, Six's friends came down to visit her and ease her worries in their unique charms.

Her once adamant refusal to leave Berta's side on the main floor now seemed like a distant memory not worth remembering.

The elevator binged, signaling her arrival to her floor, and the doors opened to the presidential suite. Something in the air felt heavy, tense. There was no chatter from Veronica and Arcade as they both worked on their separate projects, both trying to one-up the other. Lily was not in her usual favorite spot - the kitchen. Cass, if she wasn't down at one of the casinos drinking away, then she would be near Lily, keeping an eye on her in case something went wrong. She didn't blame her, the idea of a nightkin in the kitchen sent waves of anxiety crashing around her. And Boone, he was never up at the presidential suite unless Six was back.

_Six must be back,_ she thought, seeing Boone leaning against the doorframe, looking into the living room.

"What's up, Boone?" she asked, walking up behind him, peering around his shoulder. Out of Six's friends, he and Raul were the least she had talked to. She found little chances to develop a friendship with Boone and Raul, but not to a lack of trying. Raul always accompanied Six on any adventure he stumbled into, while Boone rarely left his room - save for the rare occasions Six came back. Still, she enjoyed the moments she did share with him and Raul.

He didn't look back, having already heard her come in, his gaze fixated before him. "Six brought a newcomer," was all he told her in a gruff greeting as he stepped back so she could slip by him. She remembered how he had acted when they first met. He kept his distance but made an effort to still talk to her. _He must really not trust this new person,_ she decided, and the desire to meet this newcomer took a hold of her.

Eagerly, she entered the room without a word further to Boone. To her surprise, she saw a familiar face in a room surrounded by profound anti-Legionnaires. _Vulpes Inculta?_ Locking eyes with him for what felt like an eternity; her heart hammered in her chest and uneasiness prickled beneath her skin. She wasn't sure what to say. Should she say his name? But doing so would be a death wish for him. So, instead, she searched for Six for answers. Why was Vulpes Inculta here and why was everyone treating him like a friend? _Do they know?_ She had to know.

"Val! You're finally up," Six exclaimed, pulling her out of her thoughts. "I want you to meet someone. James, come here!" He made his way towards her with Vulpes, who had been talking to Veronica, trailing behind him. She felt as if she had slipped into an alternate dimension. She had so many questions bottling up within her. Why was he here? Does anyone know he is a high ranking member of the Legion? Why wasn't anyone saying anything? It took great effort to mask her panic as confusion; to keep her eyes from wandering around and seeing if anyone else showed signs of knowing his true identity.

"You must be Valeria," Vulpes said with an air of disinterest as he approached the pair. She felt alienated as Six and Vulpes stood shoulder to shoulder, looking down at her. Six's eyes always held a warmth glimmering in them, but Vulpes... Her spine tingled in fear, feeling his cold gaze hard on her. He didn't trust her, and she could feel his uncertainty pierce her.

"And... You must be James." She hesitated, unable to hide the confusion in her voice. There had to be a valid explanation as to why the leader of Caesar's Frumentarii was here and referring to himself as 'James'. For now, she'd play along, but as soon as she saw an opening with him, she'd unload all her questions onto him. She didn't want to tip off those around her Vulpes wasn't who he said he was.

"James Fox," he clarified with a nod. There was a fire burning behind his blue eyes, burning into her own eyes. She wanted to look away, but at the same time she wanted to send some message to him she would keep his secret. _Act normal, that's the best you can do,_ she told herself, realizing there was no way else she could communicate to him. At least, not without alerting the others and risk revealing his secret.

"How did you and James meet?" she asked, finally turning her gaze over towards Six. Vulpes' cold blue eyes staring in her direction sent a shiver down her spine - she'd take any chance to turn her attention away from him.

"In Tops, we played some cards together. He's been helping me scope out an easy way to get Benny all alone." Six explained with a broad smile; as if he didn't or couldn't think about how strange it was a stranger wanted to help him murder an owner of a Strip casino. There is always an ulterior motive when it comes to killing one of the elite. Even an outsider such as herself understood this.

"Oh?" Was all she could muster out; equal mixtures of being unable to trust herself and find the right words. It took great control to not allow her gaze to drift over to Vulpes. She could see him, in her peripheral vision, expressionless and no longer fixated on her like a wolf to sheep. Instead, he fixed his attention on Six, listening to him as he talked.

"I'm sure he'll be a valuable asset to the crew." Six reassured her with a confident grin, taking her lack of words as uncertainty in bringing James into his inner circle of friends. "We could use someone that can read people as well as James can. You know how corrupt the NCR can be," he murmured the last part to the pair surrounding him.

Valeria had noticed a change of viewpoint from Six since she last saw him. He no longer seemed to support the NCR as he had once done, and even spoke against some of their decisions. Although, he kept these thoughts private, not wanting to lose the trust of Boone. The change had caught her off guard at first, but she welcomed any change which would make Six more susceptible to other viewpoints.

Just as he had a change of heart, so did she. She no longer supported the Legion as she had once done. On the way to the Strip, she and Six exchanged beliefs on the current state of affair the Mojave was in. He gave her stories and his experience with the Legion, and she gave him stories and her experience of the NCR. Both parties arrived at Lucky 38 - weary, starving, and with mixed feelings on people they once thought would have the best interest of the Mojave in mind.

"You two should mingle, get to know each other. I need to talk to Raul," Six declared, taking a swig of the Nuka Cola in his hand and walked away. Watching as he sauntered over to the table Veronica and Raul sat at, talking amicably with one another as they played a card game. Vulpes, displeased with Six leaving them alone, let out a disgruntled noise.

Valeria gave a burst of nervous laughter. Mingling with Vulpes wasn't something she outright disagreed with, but it made her wary because she knew him. Or, she knew his status and the power he held. The power he held scared her. She shifted her attention from the place Six had once been to the man beside her. 

He seemed displeased by Six's suggestion, mouth twisted down into a frown and hands clenched tightly around the Nuka Cola he held. Maybe she was imagining it, but she thought she could hear the faint creak of glass splintering. Glancing up, they locked eyes. She hadn't noticed before, caught up in her confusion, but Vulpes looked uncomfortable, out of place. His fingers drummed along the empty glass bottle held in his hands, his eyes occasionally sweeping across the room.

"So, uh, James, when did you and Six get here?" Valeria fought back the urge to cringe, saying his name felt foreign, almost wrong to her. _Vulpes suits him better._ His alias felt strange to her, and so did his chosen attire. His Legion armor had been replaced with a dark pre-war suit somehow untouched by time, making him further stand out among Six's ragtag group of friends.

_Maybe he's an NCR spy in the Legion,_ the thought flashed in her mind. It did explain why he had helped her, saving her life from radiation poisoning all those nights ago. He had no reason to save her. Was that something the Legion did? Selfless acts for civilians? The past few times she had bumped into him had all been due to Legion affairs. The Nipton massacre and, later, the radiation of Camp Searchlight. Both had been strong messages against the NCR. The more she tried to make sense of Vulpes being here of all places, the dizzier she felt.

"Early this morning," was all Valeria received in response from the young man in front of her. He looked up at her, eyes raking down her body as if sizing her up or checking her out, she couldn't tell with him.

"I see..." she trailed off for a moment. _Maybe he's here as a Legion spy,_ she thought, eyes flashing up at him. Going back and forth on his allegiance was absurd, she knew, but she couldn't help glancing in his direction looking for any sign of where he stood with the Legion and NCR. "How are you liking Six's friends?"

"They're... Interesting people, but I haven't been here long to be acquainted with them." The fire burning in his eyes told her he had more he'd like to say, but not around the present company. "What about you? A woman such as yourself must hold many opinions."

Valeria thought for a moment. What did she think of Six's other friends? More importantly, what would they think of Vulpes? "I think you and Boone will get along the least," she told him. Boone wasn't exactly the most welcoming of the bunch and, given how he often made his disdain for the Legion known, she couldn't see the pair getting along in any true manner. Perhaps 'James' would have better luck, but Vulpes would not.

"True, Boone isn't very happy with Six bringing so many new people around." Veronica agreed, walking over to the pair with a soft smile on her face. She had been over by the table talking to Raul before Six had come and dragged the ghoul away.

"Don't take it so hard, though," Valeria added with a nod. "Boone wasn't exactly too friendly towards me when we first met, either." She didn't think Boone disliked her and the rest of Six's friends. She could, however, tell Boone held some form of distrust over them, as well as a major form of respect towards Six.

When she had first met Boone, he had kept quiet and to himself most of the evening. Six told her to not worry, he had done this to all the others. Knowing she hadn't done anything to upset Boone had helped calm her nerves. As time went on, she grew to appreciate his quiet nature and aloofness towards others. He always offered to tag along whenever anyone needed to step out of Lucky 38 and walk around the Strip or Freeside. He claimed he wanted to stretch his legs, but she had a suspicion there was more to his offers than he let on.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you two get along," Veronica commented with a suggestive note in her voice, eyeing Valeria and Vulpes with curious eyes. Veronica, she learned, was a bit of a romantic. More than one occasion had she tried to pair Cass and Arcade up with a man down at one of the casinos. As far as Valeria knew, she had no such luck with matchmaking for either of them. Had circumstances been different, she might have assumed Veronica was looking to play matchmaker again.

Startled, she jerked her head up at Veronica, eyes wide as fear and panic swirled beneath the surface. Beside her, she could see Vulpes tense at her comment but gave no disconcert to her words. "What makes you say that?" She asked with a small laugh, trying to brush it off as friendly chatter, but her heart beat fast as panic surged within her. _Calm down, Val, you're just overthinking,_ she told herself.

"You two are the youngest people here," she replied with a shrug; as if the answer was obvious to her. Relief melted off of Valeria, feeling the weight roll off her. So she had been overthinking. She couldn't help the glance at the man beside her - his body relaxing and eyes softened, no longer swirling with dark suspicion. Knowing she wasn't the only one paranoid calmed her.

"If age was a factor in friendships, then wouldn't Six only prefer the company of those in his age range?" Vulpes countered, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. If Veronica had heard, she paid no mind.

Valeria gave a solemn nod. "Six is going through his midlife crisis at the moment, that's how we fit in this happy merry band of middle-aged people." She wasn't sure what qualified as a midlife crisis in the Mojave, but hanging around a younger crowd was a start. Her father had once told her men bought fancy cars and took up younger wives in a mid-life crisis back before the war. Cars were now something of no use to the average traveler because parts to maintain vehicles were a luxury rarely seen. Young, pretty women, though, were always prevalent.

"You're forgetting about Boone," Cass said, approaching the three huddled by the pool table. She had been talking with Arcade across the room, but it wasn't hard to overhear a conversation in the small recreational room of the Presidential Suite. Not wanting to be alone, Arcade shuffled after her, although he appeared uncomfortable. Lips pressed into a tight line, and eyes dark with apprehension. When she had first met Arcade, he had been one of the more welcoming and talkative ones, and they formed a friendship by the end of the night. She cast one long look in his direction, hoping he'd shed some light on his discomfort, but he paid her no mind.

Boone stood by the entrance to the room, leaning against the doorframe and arms folded across his chest. He seemed content with observing the room for the time being. But, at the mention of his name, he fixed his attention on them - primarily in Cass's direction. Although, he did not attempt to investigate why his name had been mentioned.

"Hey, Boone!" Cass exclaimed, turning to wave the man over. "Get over here," she demanded, a smile lighting her face.

Boone's lips twisted into the ghost of a frown, but he obliged to her demand, making his way over to the group huddled in the far corner of the room. "What?" He asked, keeping an arm's length away from him and the others. His eyes flicking over to Vulpes, and a scowl darkened his face. Vulpes' presence left him on edge more so than usual.

"How old are you?" Veronica was the first to ask in excitement. She had assumed the rest of Six's friends were all in their 30's or so, excluding Lily and Raul, of course. When Valeria first met Veronica, she had expressed joy at finally not being the youngest of Six's friends anymore. It seemed to her Veronica was the one who longed to be with a younger crowd, or at least people closer to her age.

"Why do you want to know?" His voice low with wariness, and an eyebrow arched.

"We believe Six is starting to go through some midlife crisis where he wants to hang around younger people. Veronica here assumed Her, James, and I were the only people in our 20's. It seems we don't know your age. Would it be alright if you told us how old you are?" Valeria asked. She didn't want him to feel interrogated under Veronica's enthusiasm.

There was a small pause as Boone considered what she asked, "I'm 26."

"Nice, welcome to Team Midlife Crisis, Boone," Veronica cheered. Deep down, Valeria had assumed Boone was closer in age to Six and Cass than her and Vulpes. She had also believed Veronica and Arcade were the same age, which turned out to be false. Guessing the ages of others was, admittedly, not her specialty.

"Wait..." Cass began, "I'm not getting a welcome to this team?" Valeria shifted her weight back and forth, eyeing Veronica.

Arcade responded, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. "Someone has to babysit Team Midlife Crisis," his voice low and serious, but his eyes glimmered with amusement.

Before any of the younger companions could object to needing a babysitter, Six approached them. He had a frown on his face and Raul, a few steps behind him, looked as worried. "Sorry to interrupt the party," he began awkwardly before explaining a report he wanted to check out. She couldn't make much sense of what he said beyond something about a vault flowing with lush plant life. "Val, can you help James get situated in a room? Don't trust those damn bots," he hissed the last sentence. Loudly, he said to everyone, "Raul and I are going back out now. I don't know when we'll be back, but it shouldn't be too long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being much longer than my normal chapter length, so I felt it was best to cut it in half. It felt a bit weird to have one very long chapter. I know I said the next chapter is more Vulpes-centered, but that part is in the other half, unfortunately. I've never written a slow burn type story before, so this is all kind of unfamiliar territory for me. I usually kind of jump into the story and almost rush through it or write one-shots OTL

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating biweekly every Wednesday. Comments and kudos are much appreciated! This is my first fanfic in about 2-3 years. Big thank you to Wander from a writing server for betaing this chapter for me!
> 
> I also have a writing blog if anyone is interested: https://yourchimerawrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
